


A Stranger In My Bed

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Kittyongie, M/M, Nakamoto Family, Taeyong Is A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta's youngest sister brought home a white Siberian cat and he doesn't like it.... or maybe he does.





	A Stranger In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevermyotp423](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/gifts).



> I miss writing another one shot fics for Yutae. :D Since I love my parents (AKA Taeyong and Yuta) so much, I decided to make another one. 
> 
> I also dedicate this fic to my Yutae sis. :D Love you sis. Hope you like this one!
> 
> Expect a kitty Yongie here. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Yuta’s younger sister brought a white Siberian cat when she got home. He couldn’t understand why she even brought one when they already have two dogs to pet with. It’s not that Yuta hates pets, nor scared of them, it’s just that he’s awkward playing with them. He can’t imitate his sisters whenever they try to make them follow their orders or simply give them food. The dogs are pretty much stubborn whenever they’re facing the only son of the family.

“Yuppi! Can you please buy him some milk for me please?” The youngest pleaded with her best puppy eyes on her brother. “You can do it yourself. You have two hands and two feet.”

“But Yuppi! I’m going to feed Ruby and Rapunzel. They’re pretty much hungry right now.” Yuta winced at his sister’s whines. He couldn’t even win against her since she’s the youngest, the one their parents’ love the most.

 “Just give her what she wants, Yuta.” The deep voice of his older sister startled him. “In fact, you’re on your summer break and you don’t have anything to do.”

 “I’m currently applying for a summer job.”

 “But no one has called you, yet.” Yuta sighed and gave up. He couldn’t do anything whenever his sisters are ganging up on him.

 

 

 

 

He took the cat inside his room and lay it on his bed. He took another minute to stare at the said pet and thought on how to feed it without getting awkward with it.

“Look, I don’t know how to feed you. I also don’t know on what food shall I bring you. Oh-- Don’t look at me like that!” Frustrated, he pulled his hair in front of the cat and groaned in annoyance.

 

 

After searching and watching on how to feed a cat, Yuta took several tries on how to make milk and cat food. This cat is so picky that whatever he lay in front of him, he doesn’t even move to try on what he had made. This frustrates Yuta even more.

“GOD! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT!?” He groaned again as the cat watches him pick up the bowl of milk away from him. “Stupid white picky cat!” He muttered under his breath. The white cat watched him go and purred under Yuta’s blanket.

 

 

When Yuta came back, he didn’t expect that this will happen. He dropped the bowl on the floor, his mouth open wide and his eyes were all focused on the naked man, trying to cover himself with __his__ blanket.

“Wh-who are you!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?” Yuta asked in panic, grabbed the nearest possible object to threaten the said man.

“Wait, hold up. PUT THAT LAMPSHADE DOWN!” The naked man said, extending his arms to stop the man from hitting the object to him. “I.. I am the cat.”

“Well **shit**.”

 

 

 

 

They both ended up staring at each other. Well, more like Yuta observing him and the naked man getting all shy whenever the Japanese stared at his body. He’s just only covered in a blanket, of course he’s getting all cold too. Yuta took in every features that the man has. He has white-silver hair, lean muscles, white skin, sharp jawline and a very very handsome face. What Yuta didn’t fail to notice is that the man has weird accent and pronunciation making him a foreigner in Yuta’s belief.

“What is your name?” Yuta finally spoke up after ages. The said man looked up and looked at the Japanese man’s eyes. “T-Taeyong..” Confirmed foreigner. There’s no way a Japanese man would have a Korean name anyways.

“Why are you a cat? I mean.. are you really a cat or a human?” This may sound stupid but Yuta has to know. Taeyong looked down on his playing hands and sighed. “I’m really a human turned into a cat. I just drank something then I became like that.”

“Oh.” That’s what all Yuta got to say. He walked towards his closet and tossed the naked man something to cover himself up. “That’s all I have. Dress up first before I ask you more questions.” Taeyong complied when Yuta walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

Glad that his sisters and parents were all gone, he went to the kitchen to try cooking. Everything looks foreign to him and he doesn’t even know where the cooking oil was placed. Taeyong peered from the dining table to see what the Japanese man is doing. Since he can’t take his hunger anymore, he stood up from his seat, walked towards the Japanese man and stole the spatula from him.

“Do you know how to cook?” Taeyong asked, picking up the cooking oil from the cabinet. Yuta felt dumb when he realized that it was a cooking oil and not a dishwashing liquid. “To be honest, I don’t know but I’m trying to cook for you!”

“That’s what I thought. The milk that you brought for me isn’t even edible.” Yuta gasped and felt offended. “Excuse me! I’ve been watching a tutorial on how to make a milk! I made a lot of efforts and now you insult me?”

“You can just give me a fresh milk or something. You don’t have to do the mixing. All milks for cats are just the same.” Taeyong deadpanned and Yuta felt humiliated.

“FINE! Mister Picky Cat! Cook whatever you want!” He stormed off the kitchen and watched the man-cat cook at the dining area.

 

 

 

 

“THISH ISH SHO DELICIOUSH!” Yuta exclaimed with his mouth full. He looked at the man-cat who’s also slurping the soup on his bowl. “Glad that you like it!”

“Seriously, what are you doing while you’re a human?”

“I’m a culinary arts student in Seoul. I cook most of the time.” Taeyong answered as he picked up the glass of water and drink it.

“Then why are you here in Japan?”

“I turned into a cat since last year. I was brought here buy my former owner from Seoul to his house here in Osaka and I ran away from her after seeing how creepy my former owner was. I’ve been a stray cat for so many months, turning into human in who knows how many times then back at being a cat again. It’s so hard but I’m glad that your sister picked me up.” Yuta felt sorry. Taeyong sensed the awkward atmosphere and tried to lift up the mood.

“I’ve been a natural player in my school. I got several girl friends and even boyfriends. Until one time, I broke up with my ex and she gave me that drink. I guess these are all the consequences that I got after all the things that I’ve done from the past.” Yuta now understood, feeling a bit comfortable to the man-cat. He took the other’s hand and gave him a sympathy.

“It’s alright. I’m here to help you.”

 

“T-thank you.”

 

 

 

 

“How do you know straight Japanese? You’re kinda amazing but you have an accent.” Yuta brought him inside his room. He couldn’t take the risk to let Taeyong be seen by his parents or his sisters.

“I love anime so much that I tried to learn the language so that I don’t have to read the subtitles.”

“This is me with Korean dramas.” Yuta absentmindedly said and this made the man-cat laugh. __He’s adorable.__  Yuta wanted to slap himself.

“You speak Korean?”

“A little.” Yuta replied in Korean and Taeyong put a thumbs up. “You’re pretty good.”

“Gomawo.”

 

They’ve been talking to each other a lot and they found out that they actually have the same age. This made the two become friends instantly until the time has ran out and Taeyong transformed into a cat again. Yuta sighed and picked up the fluffy pet from the floor to his bed. He laid down beside him while the cat shifted closer to him and snuggled under his new found owner’s warmth.

 

 

 

That morning, Yuta felt heavy. He opened his eyes, only to find the Korean man-cat snuggling on his chest. He tried to get up but Taeyong’s hold got even more tighter, making Yuta his body pillow.

 

“Taeyong… wake up..” He shakes his shoulder but no response. He tried once more but he realized that Taeyong is a heavy sleeper.

“Taeyong.. my parents might barge inside my room and if they saw us like this, they might think that you’re my boyfriend or something.”

“Then let them think whatever they want to think.” Yuta sighed when the stubborn man-cat didn’t even move a bit. “You’re so warm, Yuta. I wanna cuddle you more.” Yuta doesn’t want to admit it but he can feel his cheeks heating up. _What is wrong with me?_

 

 

 

 

 

“YUPPI!--- OH MY GOD!” Yuta was forced to shove Taeyong out of his chest when his sister just barged inside his room. Haruna covered her eyes when she saw a naked man on her brother’s bed.

“Tha-That’s not what you think!” Yuta tried to defend himself but Haruna shook her head and tried her very best not to peek from her palms. “I-I just wanted to ask where Yongie is!”

“Yongie?”

“Yes, Yongie my cat!” Haruna removed her hands from her eyes but she kept her eyes closed. “I’ve been looking for him since I left him to you. I guess he’s not here.”

“Haru-”

“Don’t mind me! I gotta get going! Continue what you’re doing!” His sister slammed the door shut and didn’t even dared to open it up again. Yuta looked at Taeyong in disbelief.

 

“I guess you’re my boyfriend now.” Taeyong earned a slap on his arms from Yuta that morning.

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you miss your parents at home?” Yuta asked while they were eating at Yuta’s bed. “Of course I do. I just disappeared without saying goodbye to them.”

“If you became a permanent cat, what are you going to do?” This made Taeyong think. He doesn’t even know how long he’ll be in human form. What Taeyong wished is that he’ll go back to his normal human self.

“I guess I’m going to adapt my new family now.” Yuta hummed in response, his cheeks getting red again.

“Why are you blushing?” Taeyong teased making Yuta blush even more.

“N-nothing! Just finish your food!”

 

 

 

 

“YONGIE! THERE YOU ARE!” Haruna picked up her cat and pet it with her hands. Yuta watched his sister play with the cat and asked himself what Taeyong would feel if his sister is playing with him.

“You’re going to sleep beside me from now on!” And that’s what made Yuta panicked. _What if Taeyong turned into human again?_ His sister might freak out if she saw a naked man beside her.

Yuta walked towards her sister and picked up the cat from her hold. “Nope, he’s not going to sleep with you. He’s sleeping with me.”

 

“He’s my cat!”

 

“He’s mine now.” If Yuta isn’t holding a cat Taeyong, he might go crazy blushing right now. “Also you have allergies. Being a good brother to you, I’ll catch up all your allergies. Okay?”

“Fine. Just give me some time to pet him, okay?”

“Of course Haruppi.”

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for saving me.” Yuta looked back at the now human Taeyong. He walked towards his closet again to give the other man a clothes to cover himself up. But this time, Taeyong didn’t put it right away. He stared at the Japanese man beside him and asked for something.

“Can I take a bath first? My owner doesn’t even try to bathe me and I’m feeling dirty.” Taeyong said, making Yuta rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry for being a lazy owner. Okay? Since you can take care of yourself, do as you please!”

“Thank you!” He sang and went straight to the bathroom to have a nice warm bath.

 

 

 

 

It took two months to finally get their routine. Yuta and Taeyong still don’t know when Taeyong will transform into human or a cat. Yuta even introduced Taeyong as his boyfriend to stop their suspicions on who Taeyong is. This is a challenge for them both and they worked it out smoothly until that day happened.

Taeyong stopped transforming into a cat again.

Normally, Taeyong will transform into a cat every after two hours or four hours, depending if he’s already full. It became lesser when Taeyong only transforms for only an hour. Now that this day had come, Yuta’s fears came to life.

 

“Yuta… I… I am fully a human now! YUTA! I’M A HUMAN!” Taeyong couldn’t stop jumping in joy.

But opposite to what the other feel, Yuta starts to feel gloomy. Because this is the time that Taeyong will definitely leave him for good.

 

“I’M SO HAPPY YUTA! I’M FINALLY FREE FROM THE CURSE!” He picked Yuta up and swing him around in his arms.

 

“I’m happy for you too.”

 

 

 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Taeyong said as he held his passport and ticket tightly. Yuta took the initiative to help Taeyong getting his passport so that he can go back to Korea immediately.

“I’ll miss you so much!” Taeyong said and hugged the Japanese man.

“Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t forget to call me when you return home.” Yuta said and tighten the hug. He doesn’t want Taeyong to go but he needs to. He has his own life back home in Korea.

“I will.” He kissed the Japanese man’s forehead and walked out to the airline desk to check in. One wave from the Korean, Yuta shed a tear.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey! I’m back!” Taeyong is the one who called Yuta through video call. “Did you miss me?”

“Nope. I’m happy that I have a room for myself.” Yuta poked his tongue out and Taeyong did the same.

“How’s Haruna? Momoka Noona and your Mom and Dad?” Yuta watches Taeyong picked up a chip and eat it.

“Haruna is still mourning over Yongie’s lost. Mopi is also upset and asked me if you’re already back in Seoul. Mom and Dad, still the same. They missed you though.” Yuta said, feeling happy that Taeyong is smiling over his phone. He miss those smiles so much.

“Well, tell them that I miss them too. Tell them th-”

“Taeyong? Taeyong? Are you there?” Yuta called when Taeyong suddenly disappeared from the call. He tried to dial the phone again and felt relieved when the Korean accepted the call. But he didn’t expect a loud __“meow”__  from the latter. Yuta cursed and booked a flight to Korea as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

“Hello! I’m Nakamoto Yuta. Is Taeyong at home?” Yuta said in his best Korean when a middle age woman greeted him as she opened the door.

“He left again and I don’t know where he is now. But you can come in.” The woman said and let Yuta entered. Yuta was amazed on how clean and beautiful Taeyong’s home is. He knew that Taeyong is here somewhere, hiding his very best so that his parents won’t kick him out of the house.

He then looked at the doors of each room, trying his best to figure out where Taeyong’s room is. Mrs. Lee came back from the kitchen and sat in front of him.

“So.. you are..?”

“Uhm… I’m Taeyong’s…. Taeyong’s boyfriend.” He said and the woman didn’t even got surprised. “As expected. My son described you so well.”

“Really?”

“He always talk about you when he came back here. He always says how wonderful you are. I’m glad and thankful that you took care of my son.” Mrs. Lee said and smiled at him.

“I’m very flattered to hear that from you.”

“Oh, you deserve it.” The two of them laughed. “Can I ask you a favor, Ma’am?” Yuta started and Mrs. Lee is ready to comply it. “What is it?”

“Can you show me where Taeyong’s room is?”

 

 

 

 

Once he opened the door of his room, Yuta opened the lights and slowly closed the door behind him. He made sure that he locked it just in case that Taeyong’s mom might barge in.

“Taeyong? I’m here now.” Yuta called, searching every possible place where Taeyong might go. “Come on, kitty. Come out now.”

The white Siberian cat appeared from under his bed and nuzzled his tail on his owner’s legs. Yuta didn’t hesitate to pick up the cat and pet it with his hands. “What happened to you?”

 

Yuta got a __“meow”__  in response and he giggled at the cuteness of his pet. He looked at Taeyong’s things, which are all properly organized and clean. He felt sorry for the cat when he opened the door of his closet and grabbed a bag messily, putting some clothes just in case he’ll go back to his human form.

But before he could leave the room, Taeyong purred on Yuta’s legs. Yuta watched the cat goes to his desk and placed his paw in a small journal.

“Do you want me to read this?” Yuta asked the cat and the latter just answered with another “ _meow_ ”.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

Yuta started scanning the pages and read everything Taeyong wrote. He knew he’s evading his privacy but Yuta got Taeyong’s permission anyways…. in a cat form. When Yuta is almost half done, there’s a note where he just wrote recently. He opened the journal widely and read everything.

 

**__After I came back from Osaka, I seek help from a Witch Doctor. She told me that I will be forever a cat if I decided to be away from a certain someone. I don’t really understand her at all but she said that only a_ _ __true love’s kiss_ _ __can bring me back to my human form. That’s the only thing that can stop this curse._ _**

__

Yuta closed the journal and sighed. How can he know Taeyong’s true love’s kiss? He looked at the cat and picked him up with the journal. __I guess, your ex-girlfriends will work?__

 

 

 

But it didn’t. NONE of Taeyong’s ex-girlfriends can change Taeyong back. It took three days just to contact every ex-girlfriends he had. He even asked them to kiss the cat that he’s holding and some of them got either mad, reject since they’re allergic to cats and even slammed the door shut saying that he’s ridiculous. Yuta tried so hard to help his friend back. Heck, he loves the cuddly human being of Lee Taeyong again. But he couldn’t.

 

He lose hope. He doesn’t know what to do anymore and plopped himself on the sofa of the apartment that he’s staying. Until the cat let out a purr again. Taeyong’s tail keeps on nuzzling Yuta’s legs. An idea popped out from his head then he picked up the cat from the floor.

“I know this is ridiculous but it’s worth a try.” Yuta said to the cat as he closed his eyes and gave it a kiss. It’s actually weird to kiss a cat on its lips anyways but for the sake of Taeyong’s human form, he’s more willing to do it.

 

What Yuta didn’t expect to happen is that he felt someone kissing back. Yuta slowly opened his eyes and saw Taeyong giving him a last peck on his lips.

 

“Y-You’re.. human again.. h-how..”

“I love you, Yuta. Ever since you tried to poison me with your fucked up milk.” He said as he gave the other another sweet kiss. Yuta couldn’t believe everything. He felt so stupid after he embarrassed himself in front of Taeyong’s ex-girlfriends. If he just tried it first, it wouldn’t turn out like this.

 

“Yuta? Are you…okay?” Taeyong asked in worry when Yuta didn’t respond to the kiss.

“No! You idiot! How can you.. how can you love me?” Yuta threw his fist on Taeyong’s naked chest. The latter smiled at his love’s cuteness and held his wrist to stop him. “First of all, you are a kind hearted person. You helped me a lot despite that I’m a stranger who’s sleeping on your bed. Secondly, you are beautiful and lastly… you are Nakamoto Yuta. How can I not love you?”

 

“You’re so sweet, Taeyongie but before I confess to you, can you please dress up first?” Taeyong shyly laughed and ran straight to the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So…” Taeyong scooted closer to his new found lover. “You’re really worried, aren’t you?”

 

“I’M NOT!”

 

“Then why are you here, right now? Cuddling with me?” Taeyong can see the red tint on his lover’s cheeks. Yuta cannot handle the other anymore and he nuzzled his nose on Taeyong’s exposed chest. “You’re so cute when you do that.”

“You always do that to me when we’re in Osaka.” Yuta protests. Taeyong pulled the blanket to cover up Yuta’s naked body from cold. “Well, you can do that again cause I’m going back. I miss Mom and Dad and your sisters so much.”

 

“You’re calling my parents Mom and Dad too?”

“You don’t want to?”

“I… of course I want to.. but how about your parents? They're pretty worried when you disappered again.”

“We'll go back to our house tomorrow then I'll pack my things. We’ll visit them twice a year so no worries.” Taeyong kissed Yuta’s forehead while the latter leaned from his touch.

 

“I love you, Yuta.”

“I love you too, Taeyong… so much.”

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta was used to be awkward with pets… but not anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it! Free to leave some comments. I'll answer them all. :D  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
